The invention relates to a picture display device provided with emission-reducing means which comprise two substantially parallel glass plates enclosing a thermoplastic material and an electrically conducting material.
The invention also relates to a shield with emission-reducing means which is suitable for use in a picture display device, which means comprise two substantially parallel glass plates enclosing a thermoplastic material and an electrically conducting material.
A device of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,421. This patent describes an electromagnetic shield for an electronic apparatus such as, for example a picture display device. The shield has two glass plates enclosing a metal gauze embedded in polyvinyl butyral (PVB). This gauze projects on the sides and is used for suspending the shield. Due to the presence of the metal gauze, the shield protects the internal part of an electronic apparatus from electromagnetic fields. This is necessary to ensure that neighboring apparatuses are not disturbed.
The known picture display device has a considerable drawback. The electromagnetic shield present in this device exhibits the Moire effect. This produces troublesome patterns in the picture. Moreover, the gauze used is relatively expensive.